


Legend of Zelda - Crystals of the Goddess Book I

by GabrielRossi



Series: Legend of Zelda - Crystals of the Goddess [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Quests, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielRossi/pseuds/GabrielRossi
Summary: Every legend has a beginning and every myth is steeped in truth. Link is a young Ranger seeking adventure and he is about to get his wish. That adventure will change the destiny of Hyrule forever and will begin one of the greatest stories ever told.





	1. Chapter 1

Link sighed as he moved with swift, purposeful strides. Hunting a gang of Moblins was not what he had in mind when he joined the Rangers. He felt more like pest control than a warrior protecting the lands of Hyrule. He didn’t feel like he was making a difference at all, that is all he ever wanted to do. Still though, this particular group of Moblins had raided Kakariko and killed several of the local Sheikah. Something was happening, they were getting bolder and bolder by the day. Link had to send a message that this would not be tolerated and there was only one way of doing that. He approached a small clearing and his nose wrinkled at the foul stench in the air. He looked into the clearing and saw the disgusting creatures. They were humanoid in appearance but had an almost pig-like quality to them. Their mouth tusks curved up from their snarling mouths. Link silently took out his bow and notched an arrow, he quickly scanned the camp. He let the arrow fly and the leader dropped. Chaos erupted in the camp, as if Link had disturbed a hornet’s nest. He cursed under his breath; this was now going to be more difficult than it needed to be. Link stepped into the camp and pulled out his sword as one of the Moblins charged him, he quickly sidestepped and cleaved the creature in half. Another one charged him and was starting to push him back before Link dodged another blow and pierced the creature’s head. The two Moblins left glared at him before fleeing into the woods. Link sighed and shook his head; he would have to hunt them down now. He started to head in the direction they ran to when he stopped suddenly. He smirked; things just got interesting, at least more interesting than Moblin-hunting. He quickly turned around and raised his sword, then rolled his eyes. The white-haired woman before him was the last thing he was expecting or wanted to see. 

She shook her head, “Boy, if I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead.” 

Link smirked, “Well, what brings the almighty Voice of the King to this part of Hyrule?” 

“I’m here for you, actually. Deku must be teaching you well, it took me some time to track you down.” 

“Impa, you’re not here to compliment my abilities. What do you want?” 

“King Leo requires your presence; you must come with me.” 

Link scoffed, of course the King was trying to summon him. The entire monarchy were self-entitled braggarts who thought the entire realm should bow to their every whim. There was one exception, of course. “The King has no authority over me.” 

“He has authority over everyone in this kingdom, Link.” 

“I answer only to Lord Deku now, not a bunch of entitled nobles.” 

“You know, this rebellious spirit of yours was endearing when you were young. Now, it’s just sad. You are like a child throwing a tantrum.” 

Link narrowed his eyes, “Give me one good reason why I should come with you?” 

Impa sighed, “Because she misses you and would like to see you as well.” 

Link paused for a few moments, “Very well, I will listen to what our almighty ruler has to say, but that is all I promise. Just to listen.” 

Impa nodded, “Good, and to think Captain Darius said I was wasting my time.” 

“Well, I always look forward to proving dear old Dad wrong.”


	2. Chapter 2

Link and Impa stopped in front of the massive, ornate gate that loomed in front of them. Link chuckled to himself, the people of the capitol were completely clueless to the dangers outside the safety of their city walls. Impa snapped her fingers and the gate slowly ascended with a creaking noise. 

Link shook his head, “When will I be able to do that?” 

“When you grow up.” 

Link rolled his eyes as they entered the bustling town, he was in awe as he watched them. It was like he had never left. He walked up and sat on the edge of the fountain. Watching the water stream down and the sound of the water hitting the surface soothed him. Impa approached him with a bemused expression on her face. “The King is patiently waiting, Link.” 

Link closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the city. He forgot he was here for a reason momentarily, “I will be there soon, I have something to take care of.” 

She nodded knowingly, “Please don’t keep His Majesty waiting long, Link.” 

Link nodded as Impa vanished in a puff of smoke, his eyes fell on a tavern across from him. It shook him out of his thoughts. He entered the tavern and a wave of nostalgia hit Link as he took in the scene around him. Patrons were busy drinking; the stench of various ales and lust was in the air. He meandered over to the bar and took a seat. The bartender approached him, “You have business here, Ranger?” 

Link lowered his hood, “Just stopping in to see an old friend, Malon.” 

The raven-haired girl gasped before throwing ale in his face. A stunned Link took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. 

“Yeah, I probably deserved that.” 

“Probably? After that amazing night we had in the stables, you just left without a goodbye!” 

“I had to, Malon. I could not stay here any longer.” 

She just shook her head before a familiar, gruff voice interrupted them. “Link, you old devil!” 

Link swung his head around and before him was standing an imposing Gerudo clad in dark armor, sporting a sly grin. Link stood up, returning the grin and approached him. 

“Well, if it isn’t the Great Ganondorf, fearless leader of Hyrule’s Mystic Knights, ultimate kisser of asses.” 

“Oh, shut up, little one. It has been too long.” 

They both sat down at a nearby table before Link let out a relieved sigh, “So, how have you been?” 

Ganondorf shrugged before running a hand through his bright, orange hair, “Same old, same old. These demons breed like rabbits but are no match for my blade.” 

“You get to have all the fun, it’s not fair.” 

“Oh, I am sure you get to see much more out there. Your mother would be so proud, Link.” 

“Well, that makes one of my parents, eh?” 

Ganondorf nodded solemnly, “Yes, as I recall, Darius did not approve of your career path.” 

“When it came to me, there is not much Father approved of.” 

“So what brings you back to this boring place, as I recall you swore Hylia would appear here before you would.” 

Link laughed, “Yes, I was so arrogant, that hasn’t changed as much as I would like. No, I have been summoned by the King.” 

“Ouch, if you run into Darius, it would be quite awkward.” 

“Indeed, considering we haven’t spoken in seven years.” 

Link stood up and nodded towards Ganondorf, “I will see you around, better not keep His Majesty waiting.” 

“Good luck and try to behave.” 

Link smiled wryly as he exited the tavern, he looked towards the castle and made his way in that direction at a slow, deliberate pace. He was in no hurry to get there, no matter what the old Sheikah had to say. He finally found himself in front of the castle doors. Impa was standing there, looking quite annoyed. 

“Been waiting long, old one?” 

“Like usual, your sense of humor appears at an inappropriate time. I told you not to delay.” 

“Yes, well I ran into an old friend.” 

“Yes, Sir Ganondorf has missed you.” 

They traversed the large, ornate corridors for some time before they finally reached their destination. Link approached the imposing throne room as Impa bowed and excused herself. The floor was a beautiful Marble color and was adorned with a golden-colored Seal of the Goddess. 

Link decided it would be best to observe the formalities, there was no need to be antagonistic. “Kokiri Ranger Link, reporting as summoned Your-” 

He stole a glance at the throne and he saw no one there, he immedietely grew frustrated. The King was the one who had summoned him and he wasn’t even here? He should have never come back and this time he would stay gone. 

“I’m done here, this was a colossal waste of time.” 

Link turned around and started to walk out the door before a lilting voice stopped him in his tracks, “Would you really leave without coming to see me?” 

Link turned around and he smiled at the young woman standing before him, “Zelda, I...” 

She returned his smile, “My father apologizes for his absence, but he is finishing preparations for the Summit tomorrow, Alghanim is assisting him with it.” 

“That creepy little toad is still around?” 

Zelda chuckled, “You never did trust him.” 

“Princess, why am I here?” 

“Right, well my father is concerned about the Council Summit tomorrow. The demons have been more active in recent days, he fears Ghirahim may be planning something.” 

The name chilled Link down to his very bones, it was no secret that the Demon Lord wanted nothing less than the destruction of Hyrule itself. 

“How do I fit in? I am just a Ranger.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Link. Your deductive and tracking skills are unmatched according to Lord Deku.” 

Link said nothing for a few moments, “Okay, I will help but after the Summit I am gone.” 

Zelda nodded, “Of course, I’ll have a guard show you to your room.” 

Link nodded and followed the guard, lost in the shadows of the past.


End file.
